¿Como olvidarte?
by Daisuki-Ongaku
Summary: Reedicion corregido y aumentado un One shot que relata los pensamientos y sentimientos de una Shizuma confundida y enamorada, el proceso final de una etapa de duelo... Lean y disfruten


**Aquí les comparto una vez más esta reedición corregida y aumentada de este One-shot gradezco a mi beta reader que se ha tomado el tiempo y dedicación de leerme y hacer sus observaciones. A todos les agradezco realmente de corazón todas sus opiniones animan a seguir escribiendo. Y a todos aquellos que leen sin comentar se les aprecia por el tiempo dedicado a esta lectura.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo juego un poco con ellos. Disfruten.**

 **¿Cómo olvidarte?**

Por Daisuki

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Ya no estoy tan segura de ello, ¿solo minutos? O ¿ya trascurrieron las horas? Realmente no lo sé, salvo que sigo pensando en ti…

Siento mi corazón dividido, y parte de él es el que sigue pensando en ti… tan constante…

¿Cómo olvidarte? Pregunta insistente y obligada que penetra en mi mente y en cada ocasión mi respuesta es la misma, no puedo… no quiero olvidarte, pero ¿De qué me vale mi deseo si tú ya no estás aquí? Si se me diera la oportunidad de desear algo, de poder cambiar algo de mi vida… si las posibilidades fueran ilimitadas, fuera lo que fuera no lo dudaría ni por un momento sabiendo muy bien lo que deseo… si tan solo pudiera dar todo lo que tengo y conozco por cumplir mi deseo; haría hasta lo imposible y más con tal de que estés aquí. Haría lo que sea si con ello puedo tocarte así sea solo una vez más. Pero si soy sincera se de antemano que aun si mi deseo se cumpliera no me conformaría con solo eso; soy ambiciosa y desearía más. Un momento puede ser considerado algo realmente corto como un flash o verdaderamente eterno, me pregunto… ¿Cuál de esos pasaría si te llego a ver?

Si hay algo que me duele más que tu ausencia es este sentimiento tan ambivalente que llevo en mi alma, es una confusión total de mis emociones, por un lado siento una gran gratitud por permitirme poder vivir esos hermosos días contigo, por mostrarme tu sonrisa, tu corazón y tu amor, los mejores días que he tenido hasta ahora en mi vida y veo muy lejos el poder repetir tal felicidad. Y en un sentido totalmente contrario siento un inmenso coraje, no hacia ti, sino más bien a la circunstancias que nos llevaros a estar en este punto, un gran enojo hacia mí por no poder hacer algo más por ti, y a pesar de todo… y del tiempo que ha pasado aún sigo teniendo un gran amor por ti, uno que sé que seguirá así por siempre y para siempre.

Las noches son crueles conmigo, en mis sueños a veces Morfeo es benevolente y me permite soñar contigo, cuando son buenos puedo ver tu rostro tan gentil y lleno de amor tal cual como te vi la primera vez. Ese es el mejor recuerdo que tengo de ti. Pero al despertar sabiendo que ha sido lo mejor que podre tener mi razón comienza a invadir mi mente y me lleva a creer que más que un sueño se convierte en pesadilla, una pesadilla que se vuelve realidad al recordar que ya no estas. Cada vez es igual por la noche te encuentro y me lleno de felicidad de tenerte, mientras que al despertar por las mañanas vuelve ese sentimiento de pérdida que me invade cada parte de mi ser. A veces solo deseo poder dormir más para así poderte verte de nuevo, no me importa si no es mi realidad si es que es ahí el único lugar donde te encuentro. Solo en mis sueños es donde el tiempo se logra detener y aunque sea por un largo segundo todo es paz y tranquilidad.

Hoy en día me siento más confundida de lo normal, he conocido a alguien que se parece mucho a ti. Es acaso que parte de mi cabeza anhela tanto tu presencia que imagino cosas imposibles, porque cada que lo analizo me obligo a pensar que nadie podría parecerse a ti… pero el (hecho de) simplemente verla me hace recordarte y eso no puedo negarlo. Hace que me sienta mal porque no la veo realmente a ella… por momentos me siento molesta de su parecido y ella paga las consecuencias, y al otro instante mi razón se pone a trabajar y me siento culpable de como la trato, parece un ciclo sin fin. Sé muy bien que me dijiste que debería ser feliz pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo si tú eras mi felicidad? ¿Cómo hacerlo si a donde voy me llegan tus recuerdos para después traerme a la realidad de tu ausencia?

Debo confesar que el poco tiempo que la conozco ha logrado que llegue un poco de luz ante esta obscuridad en la que me poco a poco me he sumergido; no tengo idea alguna de que siento hacia ella a parte de este constante agradecimiento-odio, de una forma me trae algo de paz pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que te lleve lejos de mí.

Me duele tu ausencia, me duele el que no estés aquí conmigo, me duele el recordarte y aun así sé que tengo que seguir; aún no sé cómo, solo sé que tengo que aprender a vivir con lo que llevo dentro.

Desde esta mañana he estado en tu antigua habitación, recordando… tan solo pensando en ti, sé que esto no es bueno a mi razón, pero no pude evitar entrar hoy una vez más. Estoy haciendo un poco más de tiempo para evitar que aguien me vea por los pasillos, y es en ese momento es donde me percato de algo que no había visto en mis anteriores visitas. Hay un sobre que alcanza a sobresalir en una repisa, lleva mi nombre escrito con tu inconfundible letra. Por un momento creo estar alucinando, hace no mucho había pedido alguna señal de que tú me escuchabas, uno es valiente al pedir lo que desea sabiendo que internamente no se hará realidad. Pero el tener este sobre entre mis manos hace que mi valentía se fugue de mi cuerpo, mis piernas se sienten tambalear de impotencia. Realmente no sé cómo o de donde salió este grano de valentía y ansiedad que me impulsaron a desear el contenido del sobre. Es una carta escrita de tu propia mano, la emoción me invita a leer las primeras líneas y como si fuera una adicción comienzo a leer el resto de la carta, como si con ello pudieras regresar de alguna forma y traer mi paz.

Al leer cada palabra y cada renglón te siento cerca, es extraño ser consiente que algo que puede traerte una gran satisfacción puede provocarte una inmensa tristeza, esta carta me da algunas de las respuestas que buscaba cuando entre hoy a esta habitación, me reconforta saber lo bien que me conocías, realmente es como si estuvieras aquí diciéndome cada palabra… imagino tu voz pronunciada cada una de las palabras escritas, imagino tu rostro en el momento en que me pides que debo mirar al frente, que debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante suplicándome que vuelva a ser yo misma nuevamente…

No estoy muy segura en que momento comencé a sentir mis mejillas humedecidas ante las lágrimas provocadas por esta tormenta emocional, llevándome al punto de arrodillarme en el suelo abrazándome a mí misma. La carta que hasta hace un momento antes leía tenía ya las marcas de mis propias lágrimas haciendo que algunas de las letras se distorsionaran por la humedad; lagrimas que son la muestra de todos los sentimientos que embriagaban a mi corazón. Siento que el tiempo se ha detenido he perdido mi punto de visión, siento… impotencia, tristeza, alegría, esperanza y todo al mismo tiempo.

Con cuidado pongo de nuevo la carta en el sobre para guardarla en uno de los bolsillos de mi uniforme. Es momento de ponerme de pie, mas no tengo fuerza aun para hacerlo, desearía quedarme aquí un poco más de tiempo pero sé que no debo, no sé cómo realmente debo reaccionar, ¿esto que siento es realmente correcto? ¿Qué es lo que sigue después de salir de esta habitación? Por un momento siento un ataque de pánico… seguir viva es algo duro y doloroso…

Mis pensamientos van y vienen no hay coherencia alguna y me sorprendo al darme cuenta en el pensamiento que predomina mi mente, y es la imagen de esa chica pelirroja, aquella que me hace recordarte en cada instante. Nagisa, ¿por qué estas constantemente en mi mente? No lo sé y es algo que quiero averiguar.

Logro levantarme y darme cuenta que cuando ingrese en la habitación me sentía con un gran peso sobre los hombros, pero ahora me siento diferente, el vacío provocado por tu ausencia no se ha ido y es algo que no se llenara con nada, solo me queda aprender a vivir con él, pero es en estos momentos es cuando tu amor por mi transmitido en esa carta que me da un impulso para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. No sé qué pasara con Nagisa, aún no sé qué puede significar para mí o si ella conseguirá que vuelva a creer. Por ahora quiero aferrarme a la idea de que hay una nueva posibilidad, no deseo lastimar a nadie más con mis caprichos, y ella ya ha pagado mucho.

Arreglo mi uniforme e intento limpiar mis lágrimas más estas no dejan de fluir y no es realmente de tristeza ya, más bien de un sentimiento de realización, algo puro para lo que aún no tengo palabras que me ayuden a describir este sentimiento. A paso lento llego hasta la ventana, observo el paisaje lluvioso de la tarde y no es deprimente, siento como si fuera la lluvia la que limpiara mi alma llevándose en el camino mis miedos, en esta ocasión la lluvia no está más en mi corazón.

Dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, permitiendo que regularice mi respiración y me traiga algo de más calma, me despido de ti a sabiendas que no es un adiós definitivo, sé que de algún modo sigues viviendo en mí y sé que así será por siempre

Sin más doy media vuelta, tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro lentamente como no deseando salir, sé que es un simple paso el que separa esta habitación con la realidad; esta habitación que te representaba esta de ahora en adelante solo en mi corazón.


End file.
